pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Gullans
by George J. Dance Charles Bennett GullansGullans, Charles B. VIAF, Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 16, 2015. (May 5, 1929 - March 30, 1993) was an American poet and academic.Charles Gullans, 63, A Poet and Professor" (obituary), New York Times, April 7, 1993. Web, May 16, 2015. Life Gullans was born in Minneapolis, Minnesota. At 19 he earned a bachelor's degree with honors from the University of Minnesota. He went on to receive a doctorate from Stanford University, and a Fulbright research scholarship at King's College, University of Durham, England. He first taught at the University of Washington. In 1961 he joined the University of California, Los Angeles, where he taught for more than 30 years. Gullans was a long-time contributor of poetry to the Hudson Review,Charles Gullans, Hudson Review. Web, May 16, 2015. and to the Southern Review.Contributors: Charles Gullans, Southern Review. Web, May 16, 2015. He published 6 fulll-length collections of poems between 1962 and 1990. He also compiled bibliographies of poets Turner Cassity and J.V. Cunningham, and edited an edition of the English and Latin poems of Robert Aytoun. In 1978 he founded Symposium Press, which published limited editions of his own and others' poetry. Gullans was an authority on the art of the decorated book bindings by American trade publishers in the 1890-1915 period. His bibliographic work on the designs by Margaret Armstrong and other cover designers is often cited in antiquarian book descriptions.Moral Poems, Antique.gift. Web, May 16, 2015. Gullans, who suffered from cancer, died at the UCLA Medical Center shortly after undergoing surgery. Recognition In 1989 Gullens was honored with a festschrift, '' The Music of His History: Poems for Charles Gullans on his sixtieth birthday'', edited by Timothy Steele.Timothy Steele, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, May 16, 2015. Publications Poetry *''Moral Poems''. Palo Alto, CA: privately published, printed by John Hunter Thomas, 1957. *''Arrivals and Departures''. Minneapolis, MN: University of Minnesota Press, 1962. *''Imperfect Correspondences''. Los Angeles: Symposium Press, 1978. *''Many Houses''. Los Angeles: Symposium Press, 1981. *''A Diatribe to Dr. Steele''. Los Angeles: Symposium Press, 1982. *''The Bright Universe, and other poems''. Omaha, NE: Abbatoir Editions, University of Nebraska at Omaha, 1983. *''Under Red Skies''. Florence, KY: R.L. Barth, 1983. *''Local Winds''. Florence, KY: R.L. Barth, 1985. *''The Wrong Side of the Rug: Cross setting''. Florence, KY: R.L. Barth, 1986. *''Measures''. Florence, KY: R.L. Barth, 1989. *''Letter from Los Angeles: Poems''. Santa Barbara, CA: J. Daniel, 1990. *''Z''. Edgeworth, KY: R.L. Barth, 1995. *''The Trees''. Edgeworth, KY: R.L. Barth, 1995. *''Selected Earlier Poems''. Edgeworth, KY: R.L. Barth, 1995. Non-fiction *''A Bibliography of the Published Works of J.V. Cunningham''. Los Angeles: University of California Library, 1968. *''A Bibliography of the Published Works of Turner Cassity, 1952-1987''. Florence, KY: R.L. & Susan Barth, 1988. *''Margaret Armstrong and American Trade Bindings: With a checklist of her designed bindings and covers''. Los Angeles: Dept. of Special Collections, University Research Library, University of California, Los Angeles, 1991. *''Decorated Cloth in America: Publishers' bindings, 1840-1910'' (with Sue Allen). Los Angeles : UCLA, Center for 17th- and 18th-Century Studies, William Andrews Clark Memorial Library, 1994. Translated *Franz Schneider, Last Letters from Stalingrad. New York: Morrow, 1962. Edited *Robert Aytoun, English and Latin Poems. Edinburgh: Scottish Text Society / Blackwood, 1963. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = Charles Gullans, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 16, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Anti-Faust" ;About *Charles Gullans obituary in the New York Times Category:1929 births Category:1993 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:American academics Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Stanford University alumni Category:University of Minnesota alumni Category:University of California, Los Angeles faculty